dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna (Original)
Yuna is a Warrior of Cosmos and was the third representative for Final Fantasy X in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. She had once traveled across her world as a journeying summoner, obtaining the aid of various aeons, entities of great power, to help her in her imminent fight against Sin, along with Tidus. She regained her memories of Tidus sometime during the cycle of wars, but he had sadly lost all of his memories of her. In the game's story mode, her opposing villain is the Emperor. Appearance Yuna (Normal).png|Normal Yuna (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Yuna (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Yuna (DLC).png|DLC Yuna's default appearance is of her original summoner dress in Final Fantasy X: a blue, pleated furisode kimono with hibiscus floral pattern, black boots, and a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest. She also wears a yellow patterned obi also adorned with hibiscus flowers with a chōchō musubi knot and a decorative obidome to cinch the cords in addition to two separate sleeves hanging from her upper arms. Yuna's first alternate outfit, "Violet Hakama," is based on an artwork drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Her summoner dress has lighter colors, almost lavender, with no floral pattern and her hair has a lighter brunette shade. Yuna's second alternate outfit, "Wedding Dress," is the outfit she wore during her marriage ceremony to Seymour Guado: a white, strapless gown cut in the front to reveal her thighs while a train drags on the ground behind her. The dress has white feather ornamentation on the front hem and a pair of small feathered wings attached to a small bouquet of roses on the back. White gloves, a tiara, high-heeled boots and a silver necklace complete the ensemble. Yuna's DLC outfit is her "Gunner Dressphere" costume from Final Fantasy X-2. She wears a white and pink spaghetti-string camisole with the logo for the Zanarkand Abes on her chest with a pink hood and yellow armbands. She also wears a pair of denim hot pants with a blue half-skirt covering her left hip that reaches to her ankles and is held up by a brown belt with a pouch on it. She has a shorter, layered haircut, reminiscent of Tidus's, save for a long ponytail that reaches to her ankles and is wrapped in a dark pink sleeve and a pair of almost knee-high black boots to complete the outfit. Despite being dressed as a Gunner, she is still a Summoner in gameplay. Yuna's manikin, Ephemeral Summoner, is orange. Battle Yuna is described as a Grand Summoner and her attacks involve her summoning her aeons to fight for her, including Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva and Bahamut. Yuna's attacks are fairly powerful and when summoning, her aeons can act as temporary shields, weakening (but not annulling) damage and reflecting low priority projectiles (That it is her aeons attacking and not Yuna herself) which also results in her not being staggered when some of her attacks are blocked. A downside to Yuna is that she is mostly a mid-ranged fighter, which makes her vulnerable to melee and long-range fighters. |} |} |} Equipment Yuna can equip Rods, Staves, Guns, Poles, Bangles, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Ribbons, Clothing, Robes, and Female Exclusive Equipment. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters